


Desire

by MediocreMemory



Series: Fade Dreams [2]
Category: Dragon Age
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-08
Updated: 2012-06-08
Packaged: 2017-11-07 06:58:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 762
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/428204
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MediocreMemory/pseuds/MediocreMemory





	Desire

Fenris sneered, ‘This is a demon’ he told himself, gripping his blade tight in hand. But against his will, he felt himself raise from the battle stance he held and the metal in his grasp slipped to the floor with a clang. A step forward… and then another.

He was drawn in, the succubus before him beckoned with finger and tits. His groin itched for her, for the writhing form before him that only seemed to want him the same- if not more- with the closing of space between them.

Her lips were heat against his as they touched at last and his arms reached down to caress her slender naked form. Whatever had control over him, he was lost as to whether he wanted it to release him or push him more. A slip of tongue into his mouth let the slightest of moans pass up his throat.

The demon’s hand pressed against his stomach, trailing down to grip his belt and fiddle with the buckle. Fenris was too busy locking his mouth to hers to care for the noise that echoed through the chamber as hardened leather hit stone.

His eyes closed and he felt her grasp on his cock from under his leggings. Visions of his desires flooded every sensation. This may be death and if it was, he welcomed it with open arms.

The demon stroked him in rhythm, its claws touching his abdomen with each pulse. He felt it, but did not see it, as his eyes shut to the pleasure.

Something gnawed at the back of Fenris’ mind and even though he tried to silence it, the thought was persistent. Was he doing something wrong?

He lapped at the sweet coating on the demon’s neck, tasting a meal he longed for desperately, though he knew he’d never eaten it before. As it lowered his leggings, exposing his hardened cock to the humid and warm room, his hips pressed between its thighs- prodding with as much hunger as his tongue at its throat.

It was no longer a want, it was a need. Every fiber of his being screamed that he would die if he didn’t have his way with the succubus; that his heart would suddenly stop if he didn’t stab her slit.

His steel-covered hands pressed her against him, grabbing the back of its thighs in a bruising grip. He felt the warm stone against his arms as he pushed it back against the wall. Was that there before? It had to have been.

A wall couldn’t be conjured out of nowhere…

Fenris’ mind continued to contemplate the wall as his hands lifted the demon up, adjusted its form and lightened the load down on his cock. It was… there was no word he could use to describe it.

His hands ran up the demon’s sides, feeling its hot flesh on his exposed palms. A nearly muted scraping sound of his gauntlets against the wall broke the white-washing ecstasy momentarily.

A wall couldn’t be conjured out of nowhere except…

Fenris thrust into the demon, the thing purring into his ear as its forked tongue caressed the shell of it. He shuddered as it latched onto him, claws digging into the marked flesh of his back. His hands moved to gain support against the wall.

Then it clicked.

A wall couldn’t be conjured out of nowhere except in the fade.

“No!” he screamed, attempting to detangle from the demon but it held firm around him.

Fenris staggered backward, his hands pressing between them to try and push it off. He tripped on his feet, falling hard against the stone floor. The demon remained on top of him, sliding up and down to take over for his halted thrusts.

He didn’t want it but the unbidden desire was still rising. His mouth refused to work. ‘Mind over instinct, mind over instinct’ he chanted in thought, his eyes pinched shut rather than stare up at the creature.

But instinct won over as he moaned in climax and seconds later the weight from atop him dissipated.

He dared to open his eyes, and found nothing there.

The first drops of rain from the broken roof hit him like hail, causing him to blink from where he laid on the grime-covered floor. Slowly, he sat up and gathered his surroundings. He was still in his mansion. His breeches were missing along with his belt.

Fenris bent his knees up, touching them to his chin before pressing his face against his thighs. Wrapping his arms around them, he began to sob.


End file.
